WITHIN THE FRONTIER
by Tal Leonard
Summary: New Olympian tales with a biblical twists and a closer look at the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown & Unacknowledged:**

**WITHIN THE FRONTIER**

**Prologue**

I shall assume for time's sake that you have studied the tales of the demigods (half god and mortal) and perhaps it is that you now think their lives are nothing but a curse doomed always to end in pain and suffering. It is understandable then for you to be afraid of admitting that you are one or even suspect you might be. My late cousin, Persus Jackson, no doubt would have advised you to turn away and ignore it. If you have a nice loving family and your godly parent is not a "big shot" then by all means take his advice. On the other hand if you need a way out or the find the thought of an ordinary life with a nine to five job makes you contemplate suicide then drop the razors and find Camp Half-Blood. Remember killing yourself is not the best way out . . . However if you really want to die then at least do the decent thing and take a monster with you. It leaves us less work and you won't end up looking so pathetic. Nobody likes a self-loving, self-pity, crybaby so suck it up and pick up a sword already. (Even Aphrodite's kids can do it and they are the masters of loving themselves)


	2. Chapter 2

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][

**CHAPTER ONE: Ode to the Fallen**

Now a little about me. Let's be honest with a name like Lucifer Black no parent in their right mind would send me to Catholic School . . . then again they wouldn't name have named their twin sons Michael and Lucifer either. That's just the kind of twisted thing that happens when your father is an archaeologist that majored in the study of Christen Religion in the British Isles. He's off in England studying ancient monasteries while I get to sit through another lecture of angels are good, demons are bad, and (my favorite)Lucifer is the cause of all the world's evil. If that isn't pleasant enough on its own the current lecture is being given by none other than Joseph Canton the former cardinal of France who "graciously" chose to step down from his position of authority and prestige to become principal of St. James Catholic and Boarding School for Boys located on the coast of Massachusetts. I'd like to go on about this particular "educator" but he's coming my way.

"Mr. Black."

"Mr. Canton."

"Since you have finished your work so quickly perhaps you would like to assist me in a demonstration for the class."

"Actually I wouldn't but I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Mr. Canton went rigid and glanced across the room to see that the other students had quickly become aware of the situation taking place. "Front of the class Mr. Black."

I rose from my seat and went to stand beside him where he immediately launched into a lecture of how we students were to be the future of our world and so we therefore must take time to learn the morals and values which will guide us through our lives. I remained standing quietly (but not completely still) until he spoke to me directly. "Now Mr. Black you and I will give a presentation to the class-a form of debate if you will."

"Upon what subject?"

"Allow me to finish and you shall know." I nodded after which he continued, "Now we shall be discussing the first fall, I from the view of Gabriel and you from the view of-"

"-Lucifer." I suggested causing the whole of the class to break into laughter.

"Mr. Black you shall not speak that name in my presence." Mr. Canton instructed.

"I'm not allowed to speak my own name?" I inquired raising one eyebrow as I gave him a smirk.

Mr. Canton towered over me with firm conviction, "While you attend my school you will be addressed as Mr. Black or simply Black and if you or any of your classmates make the mistake of addressing you by the cursed name the guilty will be punished severely. "

"But I am correct in thinking that you were going to assign me the role of the adversary?"

"Children do not speak unless spoken to."

"I've been spoken to so I'll ask again am I correct?"

Mr. Canton's nostrils flared but he pretended to ignore my comment and pressed on. "The circumstances of the fall have occurred we, I as Gabriel and Mr. Black as one of the fallen shall present the reasoning for our chosen alliance."

I rolled my eyes knowing that this was going to be the twentieth time we had gone through this discussion. Of course that was not to say that I wasn't going to find a way to make it interesting. "I assume that you wish me to argue with the best of my abilities?"

"Just do your part boy but only once I am finished." Mr. Canton snapped.

"I understand."

"Now I am the angel Gabriel the second to Michael and warrior in God's army. God is the one who created us. He is our father who we must trust and obey for he wants only the best for us and all others which he created. Those that went against him were wrong to do so as it is surely the greatest sin that can be committed to disobey one's father. Therefore I stand by what I chose which was to be forever an angel and warrior of all that right for surely he that fell will be forever wrong."

"Are you finished?" asked having run out of gestures and faces to make behind his back.

Mr. Canton was clearly not happy at being interrupted again, although the other students didn't seem to have a problem, but he nodded his consent anyway and stood back to allow me my piece.

"It has always been assumed that God was the creator of us and the world around us and it is for that sole purpose that we called him Father and willing accepted him as our ruler. For all our years prior we did exactly as we were told with no argument or question. We were given orders and we followed orders with no change and no end. Then he created the beings he named Man and told us that we were to serve as their protectors and guides. For a time we allowed this but slowly through time a new ability because ours-we learned thought and realized that we were nothing anymore but servants to his favorite creations. He said he loved us but what was love to him or to us for that matter. We could not love because we could not think. We had no choice, no free will, and no control. The fallen brought us will and control and the ability to choose who we wanted to follow. The fallen was the first revolutionist such the like of the founding fathers of grand America. We chose him as our leader because he led us out of dark of ignorance. We are not evil, we are not wrong-we are different, we are wise, and we are free because of-Lucifer!"


	3. Chapter 3

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][

**CHAPTER TWO: Therapy for the Demonic**

All of the students took a breath in and held it fast as they waited for Mr. Canton to do his worst. Instead of screaming and shouting however he very quietly whispered that I was to go to the office while he finished class. The other student's imaginations were in full swing as I left confused and unsure what to expect next. The truth was that I really wanted him to say that he was done with me and ship me off someone else. Of course I realized the chances of that occurring were slim, especially with Father paying the school over a thousand dollars a year for me to attend. Never the less I gave it my best anyway and it hadn't worked so I did as I was told and went to the office to await my punishment. Rather than punishment I found a shrink waiting for me when I got there. He introduced himself as Mr. Rainer and politely told me to come have a seat in his office where I sat for sometime before he finished speaking on the phone with, I assumed, Mr. Canton. He took a seat across from me behind his . . . well he probably called it a desk but it looked more like a twisted pipe with a slab of glass set on top. Just the sight tempted me to break it.

"Lucifer Black, is it?"

"Lucifer Heathen Black."

"I'm sorry?"

"My middle name is Hayden which in its original language means heathen."

"Interesting. You know I've been going through your file and I have say that I have never seen a more intelligent and excelled student."

"Yeah I'd be their star pupil if I wasn't cursed with this name and of course my record for trouble."

"As I understand it your brother Michael is their star pupil, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Is that the truth?"

"My brother and I are twins but more so then others because we are equal in almost every aspect except that our lives are somewhat more than dictated by that of our respective namesakes."

"You speak fairly well for such a young age. I must admit I certainly wasn't expecting to meet such a matured individual."

I held back my next thoughts realizing that this shrink was a lot smarter than the usual officials I had to put up with. "I find it necessary." I said cautiously.

"Does your brother share this ability?"

"When he chooses."

"Are you choosing to speak this way now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In my experience it is easier to deal with adults when you speak as their equal also I enjoy it."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I could."

"Would you elaborate?"

"I'd prefer not to."

The therapist was a little taken aback by the response and took time shuffling through his papers a bit while he regained his composure. "Perhaps you could tell me why it is that you were sent here?"

"Sent to the office or sent to you?"

"Sent to the office."

"Mr. Canton was teaching our class and he told us specifically that I was not to be called by my first name nor was it to be used in this school but I finished my argument with it."

"What argument was this?"

"Mr. Canton and I were debating, he as Gabriel and I as one of the fallen. We were supposed to defend our positions taken during the fall with the situation occurring after."

"I see and you mentioned your name?"

"It was my closing word."

"Why did you choose to do that?"

"The challenge of the exercise was to convince the rest of the class that our side was the best choice and I felt that the dramatics of the ending as I spoke it would surely get my message across."

"I see. It says here in your file that the usual teacher for that class had a breakdown but it doesn't say why, could you explain why it's in your file."

"It's simple really. You see as it turns out that Mrs. Payton once had a bad dream that she was going to be killed by the devil himself who in the dream was holding a jar with a poisonous lizard; apparently she's afraid of reptiles. I found a salamander out on the grounds and brought in as part of my science project. I'm sure you can imagine the rest for yourself."

"Has this sort of thing happened before; you being a part of other's dreams?"

"That was a first actually."

"Alright let's switch topics here just a bit. Tell me about your relationship with the other students."

"Depends."

"Explain."

"The younger ones tend to idealize me, the ones my own age are either my friends or they hate me, and actually the older kids like me better than anyone else does."

"And why is that do you think?"

"It might have to do with the fact that I help them with tutoring and naturally a record for trouble with teachers has a large affect on their opinion of me."

"I see. Do you purposely act out to get them to like you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?"

"When I do something which gets me in trouble it is for myself not anyone else. If they happen to take notice and approve that is only a side effect. I never mean for it to happen but I do not discourage it either."

"What sort of things do you do when you're with them?"

"Like I said I tutor them, help them set up their televisions, and fix glitches with their tech devices. In exchange they take me off-campus when they go to the movies or the arcade and sometimes the girls ask me to come along when they go shopping."

"Why is that?"

"Mainly so I can tell them they look good in whatever they try on and because when I say they look nice it sounds cute whereas if a boy their age says it sounds like they're just being jerks."

"And you enjoy this?"

"Do I enjoy spending time with the most popular and beautiful girls in the school? Yes. But I enjoy it even more when they buy me food and games afterwards."

"What about your brother Michael, do they take him along?"

"No Michael usually spends his time practicing sports or studying."

"Does he spend time with you?"

"When he can."

"Not often then."

"We both have busy schedules and he may be my brother but he's his father's son."

"And are you your mother's?"

"I don't know I never met her."

"Does that bother you?"

I had sat listening to him and though I knew he meant well I was tired of playing games. "Do you want to ask questions or do you want to know the real problem?"

"That's why I'm here to listen and help you."

"I hate it here." I said beginning to pace as I continued to rant, "I hate being in this school. I hate the teachers and the students both-everyone I know expects me to do terrible things. They watch me waiting for me turn into everything they see in me. They want me to do all of the terrible things that they won't do themselves."

"I thought you didn't do bad things for other people."

"I don't but they think I did which is just as bad and Michael! Michael is the worst of all of them."

"How's that?"

"He thinks of causing trouble as much as I do but he'll never do it. Just being around him makes me sick. Every time I do it's like everything he thinks about floods into my mind and while he won't act on it I have to."

"You have to?"

"Yes because he wants it. He's my brother and I can't say no because I know it's what he wants and I want to be a good brother if nothing else is good about me so I do all of it."

"You know it is just about time for me to leave but I think that we need to talk about this more. Would you like that?"

"What good would it do?" I said acting disappointed at being dismissed.

"Sometimes it helps to talk things out."

"I guess I could come back."

"Then I will see you Wednesday morning after breakfast and we shall have another talk."

"Do you really think you can help me?" I asked with my hand upon the door.

"I will do my best child."

I nodded and turned the handle but stopped in the doorway and turned around, "Thank you." I said before leaving and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][**CHAPTER THREE: Bonding Moments**

I went back to my room where to no shock on my part I found my brother laying on the bed flipping through one of my comic books. I came in and shut the door hard to make him look up. He bolted up right and hurriedly replaced the book on the closest stack.

"Hi." he said with his usual cheery smile.

"What are you doing here, don't you have practice?"

"I heard you got sent to the office."

"It's not the first time." I replied casually tossing my book bag to the closet and rummaging through the mini-fridge.

"I talked to Joey and he said that Canton looked like he was going to blow."

"It was tense for a moment."

"But it's alright, isn't it? I mean they aren't going to kick you out, are they? They wouldn't, right?"

"First things first sit down and take a breath before you blow chunks all over the new floor-we just got it after all."

Michael cut in front of my path to the bed. "I'm serious." he insisted.

I smiled pushing past him and held out a can of soda, "Take a drink and then I'll tell you."

He looked at me skeptically for a moment but accepted the drink and continued to sip at it while I filled him in on the details which Joey had apparently over exaggerated. I swear that idiot is either going to end up a tabloid writer or a lunatic at the psychotic residence.

"So they just sent you to the school shrink?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know our school had a shrink."

"It's not like they can't afford it." I reasoned.

"Especially with our tuitions payments." Michael added.

"Do you want another soda?"

"No thanks I should be at practice. Do you want to play some games when I get back?"

"No." His expression was confused and shocked at the same time and he wasn't quite sure what to say. It would have been funny if I didn't know that it was hurting him. "Michael I'm joking."

"Oh—r-right. I'll see tonight then."

"Whatever you say."

He said goodbye and ran off down the hall to get to practice on time. I on the other hand threw myself back against the pillows and pulled my laptop out to get a start on my homework. I never really got around to the homework because as soon as I turned on my computer I found a message was waiting to be opened. I clicked it and saw that it was from Emily Deatinia who's easily the most popular girl in school partly from her looks and the other part from being so privilaged. She wanted me to come help her and her friends pick out dresses for the upcoming dance. I know full well that dress shopping for dances usually takes most of the night and Michael would be back sometime around nine but I figured I could probably get done and be back on if I worked faster than usual so I called her to say that I'd meet her by the gates. Four hours later I was sitting outside the dressing room watching television and checking my watch every five minutes while I waited for them to come out. Did I mention they're very indecisive?

Terry and Kayla came out first, that's Emily's best friend and her best friend's little sister whose two years older than me.

"So what do you think?" Terry asked.

I muted the television and turned to look which I shouldn't have done right away because my expression gave away my opinion away before I could think the right answer.

"Oh my gosh, is it that bad?"

"Well . . ."

"It is. I'm ugly and Kade is going to hate it and he'll never ask me out again." she putting her face in her hands.

Word of advice. When giving girls opinions on how they look always be patient and pretend like you understand their feelings even if they sound completely insane. "Terry. Terry listen to me. You're absolutely gorgeous but that dress looks like it should be worn by a chaperone. I mean why would you choose it? It's nothing like your other clothes."

"Crystal heard Kade telling his friends he likes mature women and I really want him to like me."

Mature women. The one phrase men say that makes younger girls cover up like they're going to church and effectively kill the deal by making guys see only their mothers or worse the stiff faces of women politicians. "Mature doesn't mean that you dress like our teachers."

"Then what does it mean?" she asked turning to me as if I should know all the ways of teenage boys.

"It's more . . ." I searched about for an answer and saw House arguing with Cutty. "It means he doesn't want you playing hard to get or teasing him by playing head games. It has nothing to do with how you dress."

"That's a relief but now I have to find something else." she said walking off leaving me to once more check my watch knowing it would be another hour for her.

"Could you give me an opinion?" Kayla interrupted.

I glanced over Terry's shoulder where Kayla was wearing one of her usual designer dresses that she bought purposely to attract guys that pissed off her rich, prestigious parents. "It's a little too short for dress code Kayla."

"That's because I pulled it up." she explained grinning with a look of mischief.

"So it comes longer?"

"Yes."

"Then . . . make sure it's that way at the door." I told her at a loss of how else to respond.

"Great." She replied turning away happily.

"Lucifer."

I turned back to Terry who'd left and come back with a one strap that would hang just past knee-length. "Wow that's brilliant."

"You think so?"

"Perfect. You'll look amazing."

"Thanks sweetie." She said ruffling my hair for the third time.

"That's why you bring me."

She laughed squeezed me in a hug. "ooh you are so cute."

I winced as one of nails dug into my arm and pulled back gently. One of the doors opened again and Terry spun me around to see. Emily came out in a metallic kind of dress that made it look like her body was shining. She came up closer and spun around a couple times. "So what do you think? Am I ready for the dance?" she asked.

Kayla had come back out and stood with Terry and Emily waiting to hear what I'd say. I knew they were waiting for something good and I just couldn't deny them so I said, "Ready for the dance? You're so beautiful you're . . . you make the Devil wish he was still an angel just so he could see you."

The three of them burst out laughing after which they bought me dinner, a new t-shirt and a video game of my choice. All and all not a bad night's work and a good day's fun.

I got back up to my room and began setting up my new game first thing. Michael came in shortly after I'd got it running and paced about complaining about his incompetent teammates after which I told him about my night out.

"Sounds like you had more fun than I did." he said sinking into a chair.

"I always do."

"Want to trade lives?"

"Nice try but you can't be me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Cheese?"

"What?" he asked half laughing.

"Cheese pizza." I finished, "Want some?"

"You have to ask if I want food?"

I nodded and reached to the back of the fridge to pulled out the container with my dinner. I found it a little cold so I warmed up with a lighter which Michael recognized immediately. "Is that Mr. Canton's?"

"Could be."

"Cul it has his name on the side." he said snatching it out of my hands.

I snatched it back and smacked him in the head, "I'm aware of that and don't call me Cul."

"What else am I supposed to call you? I mean it's not like I can use your name and I'm not going to call you Black."

"Michael shut up and eat your pizza."

"What are you doing with it?" he asked ignoring my offer and turning into the protective big brother even if it was only by two minutes.

"I took it off his desk."

"Does he know you have it?"

"He hasn't said anything yet." I answered pulling a table over to the bed to eat with Michael pacing around me and being paranoid as usual.

"Then put it back before he finds out." He suggested.

"He won't."

"He'll accuse you first."

"He accuses me of everything," I said over my shoulder, "It's not like he can prove anything."

"All he has to do is search your room or your bag. He'll find it and you'll get in trouble."

"I won't."

He stopped talking and gave me a hard stare studying me. "What don't I know?"

"We're going to see Dad soon."

Right away Michael forgot about the lighter and took a seat next to me. "Jack's coming?"

"Not Jack our birth Father."

"How soon?"

"I'd say probably in the next two weeks or so if I can play my cards right."

"What are you planning?"

"You know that shrink I had to talk to?"

"Yeah." He replied cautiously.

"Well today I got him hooked on one of my little acts and he wants to see me again on Wednesday to

talk some more."

"I don't understand. How's a human shrink going to bring Dad here?"

"You'll see." I told him, "But until then just play along and act normal if he asks you anything."

"I don't know what's going on but I'll trust you brother."


	5. Chapter 5

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][

**CHAPTER FOUR: Off the Grid**

Michael and I have known what we were because unlike our Persus there was no reason to hide it. Not that my Father's family wouldn't be furious and try to kill me and I'm positive that his wife would kill me but thing is (oddly enough the reason I'm alive) is that my Father doesn't know about me, wouldn't care if he did. To all of you being emotional right now forget about it. I'm not crying and actually I prefer it this way. One of those can't miss what you've never had kind of things I guess. Now back the subject of my stepmother which has been my biggest concern of late. Naturally being the child of her husband's other woman she . . . well, frankly, she's going want my head on a pike and I'm not talking about the captain. Obviously I can't allow that to happen which is what brought me to my current predicament of trying not get caught by a passing ghoul in the Underworld. Never mind how I found it let's just leave it with I greased the right hand and move on, shall we? The plan was follow the map (drawn up for me by the hand) do what needed to be done-without getting blasted or slammed behind iron, and leave as fast as possible. I was right on schedule until a troop of ghouls trekking toward the pit of souls came around the corner. I slipped into one of the cavern crevices but instead of going forward and passing me the dolts stood there discussing whether or not to join in the commotion or wait until it was over. When what looked like the superior opened his mouth to speak I was hopeful he would order them on but he only inquired what the others wanted. I slumped back against the wall and sat waiting for them to finish. All the while I could hear the commotion of the souls screaming and screeching as they tried to break free of their captors. I'd heard there are those aware of being dead but I'd never thought that they would be conscious enough of their situation to rebel against it. I might have been more sympathetic to their cause (especially considering that it would anger my Father) if it weren't for the fact that their constant screeching and screaming was becoming increasingly irritating to the point where the thought of them locked on a rack and chained knowing torture without death crept into my mind with an almost stunning clarity. I won't ruin your future meals with details though if you really want an idea try reading about a serial killer. It was nearly midnight and way past my deadline when the trouble was cleared up and they were ordered to their regular posts. I had to crack my neck after sitting stiff for so long after which I finally got to my intended destination. I crept into the room and found it was surprisingly warm inside though still dark as the rest of the Underworld. I could just see the shape of a person lying on the bed and looked about me for something. I grabbed a branch from a small tree in the corner and poked the shoulder with it. Immediately lights along the walls came to life and there sitting up now starring straight at me was my stepmother.

"You have the look of my husband." she said.

"Thanks for reminding me I'd almost managed to forget." I said sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"You are his son then?"

"I can't exactly deny it, now can I?"

"Honest? Not a trait that most of his children have."

"Don't get the wrong impression. I'm only honest so long as it suits my purpose."

She rose from the bed but kept her distance for the time being as spoke, "And just what is your purpose?"

"I want to make a deal with you."

She laughed not taking me seriously. I had anticipated this; I mean I'm living proof of her husband's infidelities so why would I bother asking but I had and I was serious. "Look you have every reason to hate me and I don't care if you do. This isn't exactly a plea for friendship and I certainly don't need a mother."

"Alright humor me then, what do you want?"

"I want your word that you won't attempt to harm me or make my life miserable in any way."

"An order that big you'd better have something equal to offer in return." she informed me.

"It was a request and I have something far more valuable to you than the right to torture me all my life."

"Don't waste my time child," She said irritated, "You have no such prize."

"Prize no." I said with a smirk and the satisfaction of knowing you have control over another. "What I have is not an object, it cannot be held, and it is worth nothing to everyone but you. What I offer is this: Agree to my terms and I will arrange for you spend your days in Olympus and only the time you sleep here in the Underworld."

Persephone studied me trying to determine if I was being honest this time or if this was nothing but an elaborate and well played bluff. I sat quietly on a chair by the door allowing her emotions the time they needed to override the well thought out doubts in her mind and give me the impulsive answer that always comes when one is offered the irresistible they've craved for.

"It's deal."

I looked up at her with my most mischievous grin. "Excellent. I'll need a drop of blood on this." I said holding out a contract I'd drawn up.

"Excuse me?"

"You can hardly expect me to trust you. You being the one with the reason to kill me I thought it might be nice to have some protection and a drop of you'll blood will bind you to our agreement no matter what. You wouldn't deny me a little protection?"

"And how am I supposed to know that you'll hold up your end of the deal?"

I laid the contract down on the small side table beside me and reached in my pocket to pull out my knife. I sliced into my finger and pressed it against the paper soon leaving a blooding fingerprint where my finger hand been before. I held out the knife for her to use but she stared disgusted at the little bit of my blood still on it. I rolled my eyes and wiped it off on my shirt holding it back out to her once it was clean of my stain. She took it trying to touch as little of it as possible and gently pricked her own finger which she pressed against the paper on the line above her name.

"The deal is made." I said, "You should be hearing from your father soon."

Without another word I slipped out of the room and headed back up to the mortal world where I, unfortunately, had a class to attend in less than four hours.

AUTHOR: Sorry it's so short. I just had to have this scene to get the story moving. I'll make the next

chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][

**CHAPTER FIVE: Angels Freetime**

I managed to get back home and up to the room without any run-ins but to my surprise when I walked into my room and shut the door I realized that the lights were on. I turned around thinking I'd meet the face of a Night Chief (night security guards of the campus that always go around chewing those Chief brand gum cigarettes) instead I met the eyes of my brother Michael.

"Where've you been?"

"I had to meet someone." I told him as if that explained it all. I tossed a bag onto the bed before sitting to untie my boots, "I got a fresh stash of candy."

When I realized he wasn't answering I looked up at his face and saw what I usually saw there. He knew I wasn't telling the truth and disappointment was clearer than ever in that look. I felt bad not telling him the truth but if I did he'd only tell me I shouldn't do something so dangerous and then I'd end up doing it anyway and disobeying him which as much as I've lied to him was one thing I had somehow managed not to do yet. I got my last shoe off and pretended I didn't notice him watching. It wasn't the first time we'd gone to sleep in the middle of a silence.

It might have been the same tonight except he broke the silence, "I'm the oldest."

"What?" I asked.

"Cul, I'm the oldest that means that I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around."

He sat down next to me on the bottom bunk waiting me to respond and though I was reluctant to speak I knew my brother was probably one of the few who would sit there waiting until I finally spoke. "You are the oldest," I said turning to him, "and you have always taken care of me but there are some things that you can't do. It is those things that I do to take care of you brother."

"What can't I do?" he demanded.

"Lie, manipulate-anything that requires deception."

"Enough is enough already! I want to know what it is that you're planning."

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do trust you but only to a certain extent."

"Come on brother you know how I am."

"That's just the problem. I know you well enough to know that you have been doing things you shouldn't have. I know you hate that I nag you about behaving but you can't play games anymore brother."

"What do you mean?"

"It's official," he said handing me a slip of paper with the principal's seal, "They didn't send you to the therapist for nothing. They think you're becoming a bad influence on me. It's their last resort and if it doesn't work they're going to insist that we be separated permanently."

All I could was stare at the paper as if somehow I could will it away but it remained here it was held loosely in my hands. Michael took hold of my shoulder and turned me toward him. I might be smart but in raw strength he always won. "Listen to me, please," he pleaded, "promise me that you won't do anything that might get you in trouble."

"Michael you can't ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking anything Cul, I'm telling you that right now you have to look me in the eye and swear not to get into any more trouble."

"I swear I won't get into trouble Michael."

"Good. Now about whatever you're planning-"

"It won't get me into trouble."

"You're sure?"

"I was only planning to let our adoption slip out."

"But we know were adopted."

"Of course we do but the therapist doesn't and Jack doesn't know mom told us."

"I still don't understand."

I went into the closet and pulled a large yellow envelope down. I undid the tie holding it shut and slid out a contract, birth certificates, and a set of baby-sized footprints. Michael took each and examined them for himself. "Where did you get all this?"

"I found it buried in a box of Mom's things in the attic. All I have to do is show this to that therapist tomorrow and then we play our parts until they're convinced that we have to meet our birth father."

"I don't know about this, Cul, I mean what about Jack? He's always been so nice to us and he did adopt us. I just don't want hurt him."

"We're not going to hurt anyone Michael. Jack's still going to be our Dad but having our real father acknowledge us might be the only way to get us out of here for good."

"What about his wife?"

"What about her?"

"If our real father acknowledges us then he'll have to acknowledge that he cheated on her and I don't think that puts us on her good side."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I already cut a deal with her on our behalf."

"You what?"

"I was going to save you the trouble of knowing but since you're in so deep already I hardly see that it matters now. Tonight I went down to Dad's realm and I made a deal with her for our protection."

Michael looked at his brother skeptically, "Cul, she's the Queen of the Underworld what deal would she make with you?"

"I promised that I'd help her get a little more time top side."

"You can't do that. Only the King God of Olympus can grant something like that and it's safe to say that he's not going to help us."

"Not willing, no, but even gods have their faults."

Michael rose suddenly and went to the computer. I followed him and looked over his shoulder as he typed something into the search engine. "Definition of sin? Michael I appreciate the gesture but citing a definition is not going to help . . . Well it won't you anyway. If anything it'll just help me explain why what I do counts as a sin which would actually just give me a larger count."

"It's not for you Lu-Cul." he finished catching himself and then pressed on before I could comment on it. "Last year when we studied Greek mythology we discussed how their gods were so like humans that they committed almost every sin we couldn't. But Ms. Hoge told us that sin for the Greeks was not the correct word because sin was a purely Christian idea."

"I remember that. She said that to them sin was something else entirely like apocalypse actually means transformation instead of ultimate destruction."

"Right and sin in its original context means failure not a wrongful act."

"Ok so if you knew that then what did you want the definition for?"

"Because I wasn't looking for the definition. I was looking for the series of links which would lead me to," he turned the screen toward me, "this."

"Orlando ap Tiresais." I read aloud. "You wanted to find a site about the son of a sex changing Greek Prophet? That's pretty twisted Michael, especially for you. Although I have say I am somewhat impressed that you know where to look and a little sickened."

"Cul! Will you please focus?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled up a chair to sit on. "Alright perfect son explain to me why I shouldn't pack and leave you now before you get worse."

"I found this when I was doing my report on prophets. The thing that's really important here is Ευσεβής Sin."

"Godly sin. What's that about?"

"It's a prophecy that tells of the sin or failure of the gods. It's the time when gods will die."

"What does that have to do with the gender flipper?"

"He's the one that wrote the prophecy."

"But I thought only Tiresais' daughter got his prophetic abilities."

"So did he and everyone else but what they didn't know was that after he sold Orlando into slavery—"

"-Love fathers."

"-the sea nymphs took pity on him and forced the ship toward land. That land was the fabled island of Calypso who taught Orlando how to draw his father's abilities to him. After Tiresais left Orlando he took his daughter Manto to Delphi but he died on the way there. It was thought that he died of old age because he was said to be over seven hundred years old but after finding Orlando's prophecy it was realized that Orlando drew his father's power to him by literally draining bit by bit of his soul as he journeyed each day. The strength of this added to the power he had gained as a gift from Calypso gave him the ability to see visions whose impact is more devastating to us than any weapon ever conceived and that's sci-fi included."

"So what else do you study when I'm not around?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his gaze back to the computer, "To keep your promise to Persephone you'll have to convince Lord Zeus to go along with your plan and to that you're going to need leverage. The only thing you can offer the Lord of the Skies is protection from sin."

I laughed my hardest at that.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I have to protect God from sin."

"This is not a joke Cul. You'll be putting us both in peril just calling upon the King God of Olympus and before you can even do that you'll have to obtain the Artdovan writings. What?" he asked seeing the shadow that fell onto my face naturally accompanied by a devilish grin that was my trademark of trouble.

"Artdovan writings? King God of Olympus? And here I thought you were the golden child. Do your angelic christen friends know about these studies of yours Michael?"

"We are encouraged to study and learn about other cultures."

"Yes but there's studying and there's delving into their dark depths."

"Lucifer!" it hardly took a minute for Michael to realize that he had let my name slip out and as expected he ran straight to the door to be sure no one outside had heard him. He looked out and down the hallways to see that the night chiefs were nowhere to be seen. He gently close the door and leaned back against the door with a sigh of relief.

"You are such an angel." I joked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up and go to bed." He barked at me.

"You gonna make me choir boy?"

The next part was totally out of character which is the only reason it caught me off guard. Michael ran at me and shoved me backward onto my bed. I started to get up but didn't manage to make it to the end of my bed before he threw me flat on back, tossed the covers over me, and then pulled the ends together into a tight knot.

"What the He-"

He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from finishing the sentence. "That's quite enough for tonight little brother. Now go to sleep and we'll finish discussing the rest of your task in the morning."

With that said he climbed into his own bed and went to sleep.

"Freaking angels."

_Hey I have not heard from anyone in a while. Anyone who is still reading this can you _

_send me a message to let me know and if you have any ideas of things you might want to see feel free to send that too._


	7. Chapter 7

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][

**CHAPTER SIX: Something Else . . .**

The next day after breakfast Michael came running up to me and asked to talk to me in private. I told my friends I'd see them later and followed him to a spot clear of students and faculty. "What's wrong Michael?"

"That therapist just came to talk to me."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me if I had a good relationship with you and Dad. Then he asked a bunch of questions about what I do during the week and some questions about Mom. He even asked about our birth. He's was actually pretty annoying."

"You think someone's annoying? That's a new one but what did you say about us?" I asked impatiently.

"I said we hang out as much as we can but we're both usually busy.

"And about Dad?"

"I told him about the time we spend with Dad during the summer and all of the games that he plays with us that are actually just another way to make us learn more. He seemed to like that part." Michael said looking to me to see if I approved.

I nodded. "That's good. Did you talk about all the stuff he does with us separately?"

"I said he doesn't do anything with us separately except during our birthday when he spends half the day with you and half the day with me."

"What did he think of that?"

"He asked if it bothered me that Dad doesn't spend alone time with us but I told him we don't mind at all because we understand that Dad has to do his job and we like doing things as a family."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"It sounds like you did good brother."

"It sounds more like he's fishing for something to me."

"Just trust me." I said.

"I always do . . . but what if this stuff gets Dad into trouble?"

"Michael Dad pays four hundred dollars a year for you to go to school here and eight hundred for me. That means that they have to protect their investment." I explained.

"What investment?"

"They invested three years in me so there's no way they're going to let me go now-especially with the price increase they're planning for next year."

Michael shook his head laughing at me when we heard someone calling my name. Both heads turned to see none other than the therapist heading our way. Michael gave me a nod and pretended he had to get to another practice for something.

"Hello again, Mr. Rainer."

"Hello again, L-Mr. Black. I must admit it is a strange situation having to refer to a patient by their last name only. I noticed you were speaking with your brother, may I ask what you were talking about?"

"He wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything that might get me kicked out."

"Oh, well, that was nice of him."

I shrugged. "I guess you could take it that way. I think he's just paranoid that he'll be left alone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Michael has abandonment issues. It started when he noticed we didn't have a Mom but he really cracked when Dad sent us here and started taking off overseas."

"There's nothing in his file about that?"

"It's not an official thing. I mean he won't even admit it but anyone who knows him for a long enough time can tell."

Mr. Rainer stopped us outside of his office and turned to me. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"Just you."

"You don't think your brother needs help?"

"Of course he does but that's why he has a twin."

"What happens when you're not there?"

He had said it so plainly but it was enough to stop Lucifer in his tracks. "That won't happen."

"People say that all the time but you don't know what the future will bring."

"We promised eachother we'd never leave the other alone. Before you say anything I understand what you're saying but my brother and I have never once broken our promises to eachother."

"I see. I would like to talk about this. Do you have a class soon?"

"I have study hall right now but my next class starts at one."

Mr. Rainer checked his watch as we arrived at his office. "That gives us just under an hour." I sat down but finding it comfy decided to lay back against the arm. Mr. Rainer smiled and took a seat at his desk, "Do you like that couch?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what's been happening since we last talked."

"The older girls took me to the store with them and I helped them pick out their dresses for the dance on Friday."

"Did it go well?"  
"They bought me McDonalds and a Star Trek game."

"You're a Trekki?"

"It was Star Trek Conquest. Strategies and an emphasis on quick, precise observation to conqueror enemies with more advancements than your given. Excellent for the training of a military mind."

"I must say I continue to be impressed with your level of intellect. Most children your age would find it difficult to see the games they play in such a perspective. But let's switch topics because I wanted to talk about this relationship with your brother."

"You make it sound like a problem." I said sitting up as I began to feel uneasy about what sat before me.

"I think it might be."

"Because I'm always getting in trouble?"

"You and your brother are unusually close even for twins but you are different from him. I wasn't sure until I did a little more checking but now I know that you're one of us."

"One of us?"

"Listen I understand this may be hard for you to hear but you and your brother are adopted."

"I know."

"You do?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I found the papers last year up in the attic." For a brief moment I had paused thinking that I might be in trouble. Then I opened my mouth and the lie came right to my tongue without thought.

"Then you know that your father is not your real father. Did you know that your adopted father was investigated by Child Services. I read through the file and there are some peculiar situations. You electrocuted yourself by sticking a metal rattle into the socket only you didn't get shocked you just charred the rattle. Then there's the times your brother Michael brought stray animals to school that 'appeared dead' according to your teachers but by recess were running around with you and the other children. Not to mention when you both fell out of the North tower two years ago and didn't even have a mark on either one of you."

"Are you a half-blood or something else?" I inquired dropping all masks.

"You really are a smart one aren't you? I am something else." Mr. Rainer answered.

"What?"

"My name is Thantos, God of non-violent deaths."

"Servant of Hades."

"Yes I am a servant of Hades and when need be a recruiter."

"What do you recruit for?"

"It would seem that the Gods of Olympus have begun collecting half-bloods and expectantly Lord Hades has none to name. Which is why I am seeking half-bloods to work with him. Any chance I might interest you?"

"Well I am the Prince of Darkness."

"True but are you a half-blood?"

"Yes and I'm not so sure it would be in my best interest to be part of Lord Hades collection."

"I think you might be a little more inclined once you know the truth."

"And what might that be?"

"Lord Hades is your Olympian Father."

"I know."

"E-Excuse me?" Thantos stumbled over his words shocked again by this child's knowledge.

"Well his wife sure wasn't very happy to meet me," Lucifer replied and continued before Thantos could ask another question. "I met her a short while back and cut a deal. Nothing too serious just a little insurance-more like an agreement to stay out of eachother's way."

"_You_ cut a deal with Lady Persephone?"

"Yes, for myself as well as my brother and at little cost to me. Although I have to say that I don't understand how you know about my parentage when my Father doesn't even know about me."

Thantos chuckled at the childish question thinking this boy was not as smart as he tried to make himself appear. "I might not be an Olympian God but I have my own resources for information and they don't suffer from the usual conscience problems that most do. Lord Hades does not yet know about you but I will be reporting it soon and when I do I would like to be able to say that at least one of his sons will become an asset to his estate."

"What about Michael?"

"Michael's life is outside of our world. He is content to be blinded by the mist as most mortals are and I think it would be far better for his safety to remain that way, don't you agree Mr. Black?"

"I told you I'm not leaving Michael." Lucifer reiterated sternly, "You don't get one without the other so again I ask what about Michael?"

The minor God scratched his head not knowing what to do at this point. There was no doubt this boy was the son of Lord Hades. A Prince of Darkness who owned the name with every characteristic in him and better than his predecessors. "If you truly wish him to be involved then it will be arranged but of course I would need your assurance that you will join us.

"What kind of assurance?"

"I want your word that you will be in London on the 6th of next month to meet with Lord Hades."

"My word? No blood, contract-digital signature."

"I don't understand that last reference."

"Then you truly do need me and I will go where my Father requires me to be along with my Brother, who is also his son, Michael."

"Very good boy. Now as to how we're going to get you out of here. I'm going to call your stepfather in and suggest that you and your brother be moved to a different school."


	8. Chapter 8

][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][{}]

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Jack's Not My Daddy**

I guess when the school therapist calls and says he's been meeting with your trouble child it's a serious matter because not only did Dad come he arrived that very night at close to nine o'clock. He was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Rainer's desk looking nervous and saddened.

"Hello Dad." We each said in turn before taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Boys. It's good to see you, you look well."

"What's going on?" I asked knowing but deciding it better to play dum.

"I have been speaking with Mr. Rainer and he's informed me of a few things I haven't been aware of. It seems that I haven't really given a lot of thought to what kind of upbringing would be best for you boys. I always just assumed that being raised in this sheltered environment as I was would be good for you but I have neglected to recognize the sort of individual problems that would arise from being placed in a religion based school, particularly in your case Lucifer. It never occurred to me that you might feel compelled to act upon the expectations of your namesake. I should have been more mindful of the dangers placing here would cause and I hope you'll forgive me if in the past I might have dismissed any problems you came to me with. That was my mistake and I apologize. And as for you Michael I . . . I've put a lot of pressure on you to excel and to be responsible for your brother when it was my responsibility all along. I am sorry son."

I stole a glance to Michael whose face betrayed his every feeling to be guilt and worry for our adoptive Father. I tried my best not to show what I felt but guilt was definitely a part of the mix. Jack (I can't believe how easily he went from Dad to Jack, Lord, I'm an insensitive jerk.) might not be Lord of the Underworld but he was a good Father to us. To hear him talking as he was, was breaking something of Michael for putting him in this position. This unfortunately was the only way to get us out without telling Jack the truth about us. The less he knew the safer he'd be for the time being.

"Mr. Black I believe you should explain to them." Mr. Rainer prompted breaking the silence.

"Right. Look I didn't want to tell you until you were older and better able to handle it but Mr. Rainer seems to think it would be best to tell you now. Michael, Lucifer, I'm not you're birth father."

I pretended to be surprised while Michael froze his face losing color. Jack noticed pretty quick because he left his seat by the desk and sat between the two of us on the couch. "I know this is hard for you to hear but please don't be angry with me. You must understand that your Mother was pregnant with you when I met her and I didn't want you growing up worry about a Father who wasn't around. Your Mother and I wanted you to have a whole family and even though she couldn't be with us as long as we might have hoped for . . . I'd like to think that the three of us are a strong, united family."

Then Jack did the worst thing he could have. He hugged both of us together and told us he loved us. I might be an expert on manipulation but this was the first time I'd ever felt so beat up about it. Here's this grown man, nearly crying, who has raised us as his own even after our mother, who we really belonged to, died and we were playing with his head to serve our own needs. Not that our needs are trivial-I mean protection from a stepmother that can literally turn your insides out and a lot worse is worth the price but it doesn't quite make you feel better about the whole affair. From over Jack's shoulder I could see that Michael's mind was turning out much the same mine was and most likely a few others things. Michael is the more sensitive to others than I am. I can fake it but the actual feeling part doesn't quite get past my mental filters. The only thing I could do at this point was try to talk my way through the situation as quickly as possible before Michael's guilt caught up to him and he spilled his guts.

"Our family is strong and united. Michael and I can handle whatever happens."

"I'm sure you will which brings me to the second thing we have to talk about. Lucifer I understand this might be difficult but given the circumstances I think it will be best if you will switch schools."

"You're separating us?" Michael asked.

"I understand that it sounds terrible especially with all that's happened tonight but I want you both to at least consider it. Michael your brother has to leave this school but with all your sports and your ties to this school I think that right now this is where you need to be."

"How can we be a strong, united family if we're all separated?" he directed the question at Jack accusingly stunning their stepfather to silence and then rounded on the therapist. "This is your idea isn't it? You might have a degree but you don't know the first thing about my brother and I. We won't let this happen, right Lucifer?"

All eyes on me and I did not want them to be. I thought about the conversation I'd had with my brother the night before and wondered for a second if Jack and Rainer might be the ones who were right. The idea erased itself from my mind the next instant and I pulled Michael to his feet beside me. "Separating twins positively criminal."

"What about your teams? It's the middle of the season." Rainer asked.

I set Hades' lackey with a gaze that always left people unsettled as a warning for attempting to break our previous arrangement. "That's a good point but they don't have capture the flag here."

Michael's eyes lit up brighter than fireworks abandoning the sadness they had felt just minutes before for a thrilling image of being a part of a game of strategies. Planning, heart pumping-racing as he ran forward to take the target in so doing proving his team the better. "Capture the flag." he repeated.

"Easy General don't lose your head before the game's begun." I chided.

He blinked and glanced around brought back to reality feeling embarrassed at his actions. "Sorry."

"What school is this?" Jack asked.

"Velitrae Institute. Don't you remember me telling you about it last year?"

"The archeology school with languages and advanced academics?" Jack was smiling like a kid on Christmas. Though he hadn't said it both boys knew that Jack had always secretly hope that at least one of them would take an interest in his work. That's why he came up with all of those treasure seeking games and adventures when he had them on vacation.

"That's the one. They even have special courses this year on Greek theology and a scientific analysis of Greek weaponry. They like students to have an active learning experience with field trips, exercise, and demonstrations." I know it was total bull but let's be truthful (for the moment) if you want anything from parents you have to tell them what they want to hear not what you want.

"That does sound exciting," Jack replied. They guy was so trusting it amazed me he didn't get mugged or scammed in all his travels. "But this is going to be a big change for both of you. You can choose which school you wish to attend."

I caught Michael's gaze and knew instantly what he'd choose. Perfect little soldier, he was so predictable. "No need to ask where he's going and if he's there then so am I."

Jack smiled at us proud of _his_ boys for handling this all like men and glad to know we didn't resent him for keeping this secret even though we were the ones with a real secret. He crushed us both in another hug this time hugging one and then the other. As he hugged Michael Mr. Rainer mouth a "good work" to me and tapped a book on his desk. Examining the spine I saw it was a mythology book. In other words brush up on your history because you're life depends on it.

Jack pulled back from Michael and said that he'd see us tomorrow as he and Mr. Rainer had to get our transfer prepared and make arrangements for a flight to New York. We walked back to our room in silence mainly because my brother's mind was too preoccupied with the all the new challenges he had waiting for him at our new _school_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I'm sorry if this is bad but this is way more emotion then I'm used to dealing with and I'm sorry if it feels rushed and short because of that but this had to be done. If you've got an opinion good or "bad" send it along if you got the time.


	9. Chapter 9

[{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][][{}][][{}][{}][{}]

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Trouble In A Name**

FIVE! Five hours on a train with nothing remotely interesting to do. Five hours of trying to have a normal conversation with Jack whose continued happiness with our decision and complete cluelessness made the entire situation more uneasy with every passing second. As I've said feeling guilty is not a normal emotion for me to experience but it seems there is quite a difference from leaving after a crime never having to see the victim versus having to spend five hours sitting right beside them as they go on and on about your first steps and your first words and . . . the time you found your first bone fragment (only Jack would count that in the highlights of his child's life). The second he left to use the bathroom I pointed two fingers at my head shooting myself.

Michael shot a disapproving look but kept his main focus on the book of Greek Mythology. He caught me staring and asked flatly how much of the book I thought might be true. I rolled my eyes and threw myself back into the seat, decidedly in a sour mood and certainly not willing to play games with him.

"Do you seriously intend to mope for the remainder of the trip?" he inquired turning to a chapter on weapons and folding out the poster of swords on a tray before him.

"That depends. Do you seriously intend to keep your nose in that book leaving me to deal with Jack?"

My brother shut his eyes and held back what was no doubt a well aimed insult at me attempting to be the better man as always. We still had two more hours to go however and with the resulting strain from the first five I was more than inclined to push him into corruption so that I might at least have some use from this wasted time. My brother and I are twins and close but we're still brothers and no one can get under your skin as efficiently as your kin. "Noticed you didn't say goodbye to Analie. Was she out with her new boyfriend?"

"She has choir practice in mornings but you know that." His manner was normal so another might have been put off. I knew what to look for though and narrowing my gaze to his right hand I saw it was tightened around the edge of the tray.

"She does have a new boyfriend though." I looked for a response but no movement which itself was a kind of response for him. "Good it ended now. She'd have been terrible soldier's wife."

"Lucifer." A whispered warning not that I'd take heed of it. Not my style after all.

"Oh right I forgot. She wasn't your girlfriend and you don't see her or anyone that way."

"Didn't forget." he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't forget what I told you. You chose to ignore it to suit your own interest."

"Why would it interest me to think some girl you fancied is off with another guy. That's not very brotherly."

"Like your twisted mind actually appreciates a relationship like that. The only thing it understands is how much pleasure you get from watching everyone else suffer."

I felt my eyes go wide at a statement that was so uncharacteristically not my brother. Our step-father's conversation had taken a toll on his nerves as well. Jack returned before I could voice my observation the sudden tension not escaping his notice. "Boys? What's happened?"

"An annoying brother." Michael hissed.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me and leaned across the seat over me. "What did you do?"

"I might have mentioned his friend."

"Friend?"

"Ana-" Michael cut me off shoving a book into my face.

"He's bored of sitting around and thought it would be fun rile me. Now I'm angry so I'm not speaking to him until we arrive. Good luck with your son."

_Your son. _Another way of saying not my brother. I knocked his book to the floor and turned myself to face Jack who was smiling at what he saw as nothing but a brotherly feud. Just normal, family stuff. "Ok, your turn to be interesting."

"How about a review of Greek Mythology?"

"Sounds great, Michael you want to stop reading and join?"

Michael pretended he hadn't heard me replacing his book back onto the tray. Jack repeated the question after which Michael agreed to join. He pushed up his tray and passed the book to Jack. The rest of the train ride was forty minutes of this, fifty-eight minutes of Jack and Michael sleeping, and a final fifty-two minutes of humoring Jack as he went through the history of archeological excavations of what was the Greek empire which totals to eight and a half hours on a train with Jack and close to four hours with an aggravatingly silent twin.

It was as we reached the luggage that it dawned on Michael I hadn't tried to speak to him yet. Normally the minute I knew he'd talk back I'd start in just to make up for previous silence. The truth is I was thinking about our promised meeting with Lord Hades because if I was going to keep my promise to our stepmother then we had to work fast. That aside for the moment I have always hated when Michael gave me the silent treatment which is why I saw the worried look on his face and thought maybe I could ensure a little future protection against this with a silent treatment of my own.

"Cul you do know we've arrived, right? We can talk again. Don't you want to tease me or something?"

I shrugged and took off ahead to search for my suitcase as the bags started coming out onto the carousel. Michael followed observing me with suspicion but not pushing me to speak to him. I got my case and helped find Jack's (Plain black suitcases with small labels are far too common at the luggage claim) before we climbed into a cab that took us to the office where we were supposed to meet the vice principal then drive over to the school.

"Dad will you please do something? This silence is starting to scare me."

"Lucifer could you please have a civil conversation with your brother?" Jack asked.

I turned a blank emotionless face toward Michael awaiting a request from him.

"Sorry I wouldn't talk to you, ok. Can we please talk now?"

I gave him a smug look that betrayed exactly what I had done. He could have been a cartoon the way you could watch the visible red color filling his face from chin to hairline. He would have come at me right then but I just averted my glance toward Jack as a warning. He bit his lip weighing the option for a brief moment eventually deciding it better not to do anything for the time being. He threw his head to the right giving off a loud crack that made me jump.

"I hate when you do that."

"My neck's stiff from sleeping on the benches."

"Well don't do it again."

"Look up ahead boys. That's the empire state building."

We leaned over to peer between the driver and passenger seat head rests. "Cul, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You were spinning your head."

"Sorry. All I see looking at that is biplanes zooming around the top."

"Seriously Cul, that's the only thing you can think of?"

"What are you thinking then?"

"I was thinking about that movie we watched in Mrs. Jaren's class."

"You were thinking about a love movie."

"It wasn't a love movie it was a historical piece."

"About a girl who searches for the love of her life she meets at the end of the movie on top of the empire state building."

"You are such a prick."

"Love you too."

"Boys, please. Not in public."

The driver of the cab chuckled at our bickering. "It's no worry, Sir. Gotta a couple boys myself. Just be glad they only fight with words. Two of mine took up wrestling and broke the wife's china."

"Did you ground them?"

"Lucifer!" Jack shouted.

The cabbie threw a quick look back at the mention of the name and reached a hand to his chest. I leaned forward to see why and could just make out a cross dangling between his fingers. His breathing was quickened as if he feared a demon might appear before him and drag him off to Hell.

"Cul."

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was staring at the man who had pulled over and was staring back at me. "Sorry?"

"Why did he call you that name?"

"It's my name. My brother and I are twins. Michael and Lucifer."

"You would give your child such a name?" he was speaking to Jack now.

"A name is just that. It does not define who we are."

The man may have understood what Jack was trying to say but the look in his eyes said he'd seen a part of me Jack couldn't know. The part that was my birth Father. A cold like the stones beneath the Earth where my Lord Father ruled. No. This man would have nothing to do with a child like me.

"I think you should go." He finally said.

"Is that really necessary?" Michael asked.

Jack surely would have objected too if I hadn't jumped out and went for the bags in the back. Through the back window I saw Michael look to Jack who could only sigh and nudge Michael out the door. As soon as we'd got our bags to the sidewalk the cabbie gave us one last look and pulled away from the curb back into the traffic.

"I'm sorry boys. There was no reason for that."

"Just an ignorant superstitious." Michael replied. "We know better."

"Luckily for me money is higher currency than faith."

"What?" They said together.

Without a reply I slid a crease in a twenty and stood on the curb holding the green in the air. In less than a minute we had another cab and by twenty minutes we were at our destination. The Velitrae Institute.


End file.
